Leaving the City
by MackyWacky17
Summary: Paris Dawson was born and raised in the city. Now she is moving in with her aunt Sue Clearwater and her cousins Leah and Seth who she has only ever meet twice. She has to leave the big city to move to a new town to start over. Everything's good until she falls hard for a certain Werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

It feels weird to be leaving the city. I've lived there my whole life. Even after my parents' death when I had to live with my grandma. Now I'm leaving the comfort of the big city that I've lived in my whole life to move to the small reserve called La Push. I'm moving in with my aunt Sue and my cousins Leah and Seth. I've only ever meet them at my parents and my grandmother's funeral. Since they are my only family left I have to go live with them until I am 18.

I'm a city girl. Born and raised in the city, the only time I was ever out of the city was to go horseback riding. Horseback riding is the one thing that calms me down. I spent days at our family friends ranch after my parents died. Just riding until the sun goes down. My aunt told me that there is a few stables near La push where I can ride.

La Push is a small reserve where everyone knows everyone. So I'm really nervous because I don't know if I'm going to fit in or not. I see the sign for the reserve flash by my window in the cab. All the houses look like little cottages as far as I can tell. We pull up to 2 cottages one in the front one in the back. The cab driver unloads my stuff as I pay. I managed to fit all my stuff into 2 suitcases and a back pack. Just as the cab pulls away the front door to the cottage opens. A boy with black hair steps out. I recognize him as Seth but it looks like he has grown a inch since I saw him last month.

" Hey Paris, Welcome to La Push" He says as he walks down the stairs and picks up both my suit cases and starts back up the stairs and into the house.

" Thanks" I say as I follow him. The house is small but homey. Seth shows me to my room which is on the second level. There are 2 bedrooms on the second floor mine and Sue's. Seth and Leah sleep in the smaller cottage that is just out the back door.

" Mom and Leah are just at the store picking up some food for the bon fire." He tells me after he gives me a tour of the house. " They should be back soon. The bon fire is at 7 and we're gonna eat their so if you want to have a shower or something go ahead" He plops himself down on the couch and turns on the tv.

I take a quick shower before getting changed in to some jean shorts, a white tank top and my favorite peach hoodie. I put on some fuzzy socks before walking down stairs. Seth is still on the couch watching Sponge bob and eating chips. But now he is joined by Aunty Sue and Leah.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Paris how wonderful to see you again" Aunty Sue said as she stood up and gave me a hug.

"You too" I said then took a seat on the couch beside Seth. We watched tv until quarter to seven. I slipped on my black flip flops before we walked down to the beach.

The Beach was only a ten minute walk from their house. By the time we got there the fire was already lit and people were eating. Sue introduced me to some of the elders while we got food. I ate with Sue while Leah and Seth went to their friends. After I ate Seth came and brought me over to his friends. They were all tall and very muscular. They all looked alike so I will probably have a hard time remembering their names. Their was Sam and his fiancé Emily, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and Paul. When he introduced me to Paul, something in Paul's face changed. I talked to them for a while. We roasted marshmallows and ate smores. It was a lot of fun through the whole night I kept catching Paul's eyes on me and every time I would catch him he would look down and I could swear I saw a blush on his cheeks.

We all sat by the fire for hours even after the adults left. Someone brought some speakers and we played some music and danced. We were having fun but we had to stop around midnight because everyone had either school or work in the morning. I wasn't going to school because their was only 2 weeks of school left. I was hoping to get a job.

The last song of the night was the only slow song. It was really cute to watch Sam and Emily dance you could tell they were very much in love. It reminded me of my parents they were so in love. The guy Who I think was Quil was dancing with a girl named Claire and Jared is dancing with Kim. Both of the girls seemed really nice. I was standing looking at the fire when someone came and stood beside me. I looked up and saw it was Paul just looking at him made me smile. Seth had warned me on the way here that he was a hot head but he seemed really nice.

"Wanna dance?" He asked we looking nervous.

I nodded my head and let him lead me to where everyone was dancing. I put my arms around his neck and he had his hands on my waist. We talked the whole time we were dancing. I was so happy it wasn't awkward. I ended up giving him and everyone else my phone number. Seth, Leah and I walked back to the house in a comfortable silence. I liked La Push so far everyone was really nice.

When we got home I said good night to Leah and Seth before heading up to my room I Brushed my teeth and but on my Pyjamas. They were a navy blue tank top and a pair of navy blue and white plaid pants. I had just started reading my book, The Fault in our Stars, when my phone chimed. I had a text message.

_Hey its Paul_

I smiled to myself before typing a quick reply.

**Hi Paul**

_I was just checking to make sure that you got home ok_

**I got home just fine but shouldn't you go to bed? Don't you have school in the morning?**

_Yeah so good night and I'll talk to you in the morning_

**Good night Paul**

I put my phone on my bed side table and turned out the light. I didn't need to set an alarm because I really didn't have anything to do tomorrow. I slowly drifted off to sleep a little while later.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm awoken by the sun light coming threw my curtains. I throw on my Seattle Hoodie before putting on a pair of fuzzy socks and going down stairs. I walk in to the kitchen and find a note from Sue.

_Dear Paris,_

_I've been called into Seattle for work so I will be gone until around 5 o'clock. Help yourself to whatever you find. Seth and Leah will be back at 3ish._

_Love,_

_Aunt Sue_

I find some eggs and cheese in the fridge along with orange juice and bacon. I quickly make an omelet before putting the bacon in a pan. I look around the kitchen for a while before I find the hot chocolate in one of the white cupboards. I slide the container over the grey counter to the kettle. The water boils just as I take the bacon out of the pan. I make some hot chocolate before scouring the kitchen for mini marshmallows. When I find them I just brought the whole bag over to the coffee table in front of the TV. I watch some cartoons before the movie 'A Cinderella Story' came on. It's an adorable movie.

Around noon I decided to go out for a run. I go up to my room and change in to a sports bra before putting on my blue tank top that says "Run Now Wine Later". I chose my black stretchy leggings before putting on my peach Nikes and grabbing my iPod. I put in some earphones before blasting some music as I left the house. I didn't really know where to go so I just ran down the road until I reached the beach. I ran along the beach for a bit before reaching the edge of the forest. There was a path that I could see clearly so I decided to follow it. As I ran through the forest I kept a close look out for any signs of animals. As I past a big boulder I heard a twig snap somewhere in front of me. All of a sudden a huge wolf like creature jumps on to the path in front of my. I stumble as I see the wolf tripping over a tree rout that is stuck in the ground. My ankle flares with pain but I don't feel it I'm too distracted by the wolf. I sit on the ground starring at it for 2 minutes before it runs of. It takes me a second to get over the shock before standing up. As soon as I put weight on my right ankle I cringe. I slowly limp back down the path when I reach the beach I see Paul and Seth in a very heated conversation. I take a step and both their heads snap towards me.

"Hey Paris" Seth says walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder, "where have you been?"

"I was just out for a run what are you guys talking about?" I said looking between the two of them.

"We were um….. just trying to figure out wither to take you out for dinner tonight or to eat in" Paul says, giving Seth a guilty look.

"Well if my opinion counts I would like to go out." I take Seth's arm off my shoulder and limp in to the house.

I take a seat on the counter in the kitchen and prop my right foot on a stool I slip of my Nikes and socks. I cringe at the sight of my ankle; it was a gross blackish blueish color and had swelled to a quarter of the size. I took my ankle off the stool slowly and lowered myself down to the ground. I grabbed my shoe and sock in one hand and then used the my other hand to hop to the stairs and up to my bedroom. I grabbed my towel off the door knob and locked the door to the bathroom before running the water for a bath. I sit in the bath for a good 20 minutes before I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I limped back in to my room and put on my high waisted denim shorts and a coral crop top. I put my hair in a messy pun and pin a coral bow in front of the bun. I didn't bother putting shows on instead I limbed to the stairs and slid down the banister. I limped into the living room and sat down on the couch in between Paul and Seth. I put my feet on the coffee table and laid back and watched "The Simpsons" .

"Wow that is one messed up ankle!" Seth said.

"no its not" I said as I slipped my feet off the table.

"ahh yes it is are you ok?" Paul asked looking at me.

"I'm fine!"

Seth and Paul looked at each other and nodded. The next thing I know I'm being held down by Paul and Seth is holding my leg. I squirm but Paul is to strong.

"Let go of me" I say kicking my legs. Seth grabs my ankle and I hiss in pain and stop moving.

"Yep that's bad," Seth says, "what did you do?"

"I fell ok" I said shaking off Paul's hold on me and sitting up crossing my arms. They look at each other than burst in to laughter. I smack them both on the arm.

"Sorry it's just you fell," Seth says in between laughing. I smack him hard on the back side of the head and they both stop laughing. "Sorry I'll go get you some ice" Seth says getting up and going in to the kitchen.

I sigh and lay down against the arm of the couch and stretched my legs out. Paul put my legs on top of the pillow that was on his lap. Seth walked back into the room with an ice pack and tossed it to Paul who placed gently on my ankle.

"Really!?" Seth said.

"What? I'm injured" I said with a smirk.

**SO SO So Sorry. ONe of my other stories is called Coming Home and i get mixed up all the time. So i hope you enjoyed the real chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Mackenzie**


End file.
